


Falling Back Into Right

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Babs, a single kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Back Into Right

**Author's Note:**

> Set against Birds of Prey #21

He ached in every part of his body from his attempts to evade and then get free of Blockbuster's goons. He wasn't thinking about the dead Fed yet. Or Tad.

He had to put it all aside, scoop up the woman he had loved for ... so long. It had been a near thing. If Black Canary hadn't gotten there....

His arms tightened on the woman he was carrying back to the car, and she looked up at him with worried eyes. "Nightwing..."

He didn't care that Alfred and Robin were right there; he silenced her by leaning in and kissing her, trying to convey all the ways he wanted her, needed her, loved her... even if he had been away from her for far too long.

She was kissing him back, the stress of the Hunt exploding outward in that all-too-human cling and the safety of who they were for each other.

It was Alfred's dry cough their way that broke them apart, shy smiles on each of their faces.

"Thought I was supposed to rescue you, Former Boy Wonder," she managed to tease him.

He looked at her, still smiling. "You always do, gorgeous."


End file.
